Ginny, Where're You Going?
by JJ-000-JJ
Summary: Ginny's so used to the question 'Where're you going' that she only gives short responses, if at all. Now, when the questioner is changed, how will she take it? How does she feel, and which person asking the question annoys her most? Not good at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or a few of the lines in here, which are taken from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

**

* * *

**

"Ginny, where're you going?"

She immediately wanted to turn around. 'I should turn around,' she thought 'He's captain. Oh well, too late!'

**_CRASH_**

"Argh!"

Ginny was glad that she hadn't turned around now.

Her first response to McGonnagals question was going to be: The blasted commentator deserved it. But she restrained herself.

"Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry," was her actual answer, even though she knew that McGonnagal knew it wasn't true.

The owner of the first voice now came over, laughing. As he hugged her, she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter around. As soon as it had come, it was gone.

She knew it was Harry, but she had been asked that exact question so many times that she had to be sure. She turned around and saw the back of Harry's head, distinguishable by the mass of messy black hair, walking away.

Lost in her thoughts, she missed walking into the changing room and changing. She was only pulled out of her thoughts when her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, yelled. "Party in the common room, Seamus said! C'mon, Ginny, Demelza!"

The three of them ran back to the castle, arm-in-arm, in much lighter spirits then earlier, when they had been walking in the opposite direction, towards the Quidditch Pitch.

By the time they got to the common room the party was already in full swing. Ginny thought it wasn't as good as when Fred and George had been able to sneak down into Hogsmeade and bring back sweets from Honeydukes, but the party was still fun.

"Ginny, where're you going?"

She knew that voice, as should be expected seeing as she'd been going out with this boy for a while now.

"Getting a drink, Dean" she called back. She had come to expect this type of protective behavior from Dean, although it could become annoying at times.

"Before you go, look at Ron!" he shouted back.

She did as told and looked towards the corner she'd seen Ron in earlier.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" she screamed. She hadn't expected Ron to take things this far. There he was, Ginny's older brother, snogging Lavender Brown. Shouldn't he be 'setting an example?' The hypocrite.

She walked away, and into someone else. Before she could even register whom this new person was, she felt the butterflies from earlier come back. Harry.

"Looking for Ron?" she decided to voice her thoughts. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite." she paused as Harry looked at the pile that was Ron and Lavender. "It looks as though he's eating her face, doesn't it? But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

She patted his arm and walked of to get herself more butterbeer. 'Why did I pat his arm? That was the stupidest thing I could have done. Stupid cat, get away from Arnold' she thought the last bit at Crookshanks.

She turned around in time to catch a glimpse of Hermione going out of the portrait hole, shortly followed by Harry.

"Ginny, where're you going?"

Dean.

"I'm just going to check on Hermione. She didn't look too happy. Why do you always ask me that question?"

"Er-" He didn't get the chance to finish because Ginny had already left the common room.

She saw Ron and Lavender go into a room, saw Lavender come back out again. Ginny turned, thinking Hermione wouldn't be in there, only to spin around again at a shriek coming from the general direction of Ron and Lavender.

"Oppugno!"

Ginny was greeted by the sight of a wild faced Hermione suddenly break down in tears and run.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled when she saw the bushy haired girl collapse half way down the next corridor.

"Hermione, Ron's just a stupid prat who cares nothing about anyone else. I'm sorry about all of this, it might be partially my fault. I was shouting about he'd never snogged anyone, and his best kiss was from our Auntie Muriel, when he'd blown up at me for kissing Dean in an empty corridor." Hermione was looking partially cheered up by the amusing fact that was Ron's best kiss is from his Auntie.

"I don't know what brought it on, but he's been being rude for a while now."

"Er, I may have had part in that as well. I might have mentioned how you snogged Victor Krum when Ron caught me and Dean. Sorry," she said, looking sheepish. Hermione laughed at Ginny's expression.

"Ginny, where're you going? I just got here and you're leaving!"

Dean.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, only my second fanfiction, but I don't have any reviews for my first fanfic, so I'm looking forward to getting at least one review. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
